


subarashi sekai | прекрасный мир

by posholnahyipojaluista7a



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Best Friends, Codependency, I'll finish this work someday, KPOP-AUFEST, M/M, Slow Build, Smoking, Some Romance, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Survival, Unhealthy Relationships, Work In Progress
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posholnahyipojaluista7a/pseuds/posholnahyipojaluista7a
Summary: Сегодня действительно хороший день.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Kudos: 5
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	subarashi sekai | прекрасный мир

**Author's Note:**

> первую главу можно читать как полноценный повседневный драббл, потому что я не уверена, когдп вернусь это все дописывать.

Ендже застывает на месте, когда открывает дверь спальни. Ничего не может с собой поделать, просто стоит и смотрит на сидящую на полу женщину. Он поначалу принял ее за ходячую, но потом услышал хриплое, вялое бормотание и увидел возведенные к потолку в молитвенном жесте руки. Ендже на пару секунд чувствует что-то при виде ее пыльного ободранного платья и грязной кожи, которая висит на костях, как еще одна зажеванная тряпка из чужого гардероба. На пару секунд в груди все сжимается так крепко и тесно, что хочется разрыдаться. На пару секунд Ендже задыхается безграничной жалостью и думает взять ее с собой. Но его отпускает. Сердце бьется ровно, так, будто Ендже сидит с утра на кухне и пьет кофе перед работой, а не стоит посреди чужой разрушенной жизни. Еще один защитный механизм психики, один из многих, о которых он узнал после того, как апокалипсис придавил мир огромной бетонной плитой. Женщина даже не обращает на него внимания, она, наверное, давно перестала осознавать происходящее, и Ендже закрывает скрипящую дверь. Спускается по лестнице. Выходит на улицу. Ендже думает о том, что Джексон, проверяющий сейчас другой дом, наверняка лег бы костьми, чтобы помочь. Кормил бы с ложки, тащил на спине, разговаривал, даже одевал, если бы пришлось. Джексон ни за что не оставил бы кого-то за спиной.

Ендже достает из кармана маленький белый мелок и чертит на входной двери огромный крест.

Припасов нет. Выживших нет тоже.

.

Они нашли друг друга пару месяцев назад в Инчоне и с тех пор ни разу не были порознь. Прошли до Пучхона, даже были в горах. Они направлялись в Сеул, наивно полагая, что там найдут помощь, и быстро поняли, что если и есть тупик в мире, где все дороги теперь открыты, то это был он. Сеул был как консервная банка, грохочущая в рюкзаке Джексона, только вместо кукурузы — миллионы ходячих и запах тухлятины, который был слышен на километры вперед. Такой тяжелый и плотный, что идти сквозь было мучительно, будто все тело застревало в густой стене гнили.

Ты можешь быть хорошо сложен, можешь уметь драться и отлично сворачивать головы монтировкой. Ты можешь найти себе дом или подвал, закрыться там и попытаться переждать весь ужас. Ты можешь молиться каждое утро и каждую ночь, ставить свечки в церкви и бить колени об пол напротив алтаря. Но если ты один, твои шансы пережить день падают к нулю ежеминутно.

Ендже не представляет, кто в кого вцепился первым, да это и не важно.

Важно то, что Джексон бы не выжил без Ендже.

Важно то, что Ендже бы не выжил без Джексона.

Джексон сегодня в особенно хорошем настроении. Он нашел полудохлое кимчи в холодильнике с вырванной с корнем дверцей и теперь улыбается. Ендже пытается разглядеть ямочки на его щеках, но слишком давно жизнь не предоставляла шанса побриться. На заднем дворе домика, в котором они сегодня проведут ночь, стоит баня — маленькая и крепкая, а за поворотом — неглубокий и _о господи_ чистый колодец. Ендже не помнит, когда в последний раз они мылись. Стирали одежду. Он иногда забывает, как вообще человеческая кожа может выглядеть без синяков, ссадин и налета крови, земли и пота. Ендже кажется, что если бы не Джексон рядом, то, наверное, он со временем стал бы хрипеть так же, как трупы на улицах, просто потому что забыл бы, как звучит речь.

Ендже остается поправить забор и натянуть веревки с дребезжащими банками по всему периметру, забить окна и разложить припасы, пока Джексон уходит натаскать воды. В предбаннике находятся сухие, аккуратно сложенные по стенке поленья, Ендже запихивает их плотно в печь, поджигает пожелтевшую старую газету и бросает туда же, прежде чем закрыть угольно-черную дверцу. На пальцах остаются следы сажи. Он улыбается.

— Пожалуй, стоит подстричься.

Джексон смотрится в достаточно крупный, чтобы что-то разглядеть, осколок зеркала и, когда замечает на себе взгляд Ендже, смешно кривит намыленные губы. Он бреется, счастливо соскребая с щек отросшую жесткую щетину, и становится видно здоровый румянец. Волосы действительно отросли — Ендже задумчиво проводит рукой по мокрому, свежевымытому затылку и чувствует, как кончики черных прядей почти достают до уровня плеч. С них капает за шиворот футболки, и это приятное ощущение. Тоже одно из немногих за последние месяцы. Возможно, стоит сходить и поискать в доме ножницы. Если повезет, то даже не ржавые. Обычно они отрезали волосы ножом: спереди, чтобы видеть, куда идешь и в кого стреляешь, сзади, чтобы ни одна тварь, живая или мертвая, не воспользовалась возможностью схватить и впиться в глотку. Нельзя терять бдительность. Нельзя расслабляться.

Ты не в безопасности. Ее просто не существует.

Даже сейчас, когда Ендже, распаренный и спокойный, сидит в предбаннике на постеленной кем-то пыльной тряпке. Когда слушает в первом ряду бенефис Вана Джексона и его голой задницы. Когда от тела и одежды пахнет, наконец, мылом, и больше не хочется отключить обоняние из-за невыносимой вони. Даже в эти моменты, Ендже периодически приподнимается, чтобы заглянуть в мутное окошко и проверить дом, забор, дорогу.

Безопасности нет.

Но сегодня все равно действительно хороший день.

Ендже встает на ноги и кивает Джексону. Идеально отработанное движение, значащее все, в зависимости от ситуации. Он направляется к дому, чтобы найти дурацкие ножницы, и мысленно молится — _пожалуйста_. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть Вселенная примагнитит их, оставит на столе, на полу, да хоть в голове трупа, иначе Джексон сожрет его. Просто заноет, заговорит и доколупает до смерти. Раз уж Джексон нашел зеркало, в котором может видеть себя, очередную неровную стрижку его упрямое самолюбие не переживет. И, если честно, Ендже ему за это благодарен. Джексон — восьмое чудо старого Света, и первое — нового. Сильное, прорывное и непробиваемое, как танк. Это он после ужасающего, могильного Сеула предложил двигаться на север. _Там граница_ , — сказал и затянулся любимой сигаретой. — _Может, за ней лучше_. Джексон поставил цель и дал надежду — и это все, что было необходимо им обоим, чтобы продолжать идти. Ендже подходит к дому и ни разу не оборачивается проверить баню. Он не боится оставлять свой пост, не боится оставлять Джексона одного. Джексон может хоть тысячу лет притворяться придурком и напевать рождественские песни в конце жаркого августа, только рядом с розовым, круглым мылом на полке лежит мачете, а зеркало он разбил на случай, если зажигалка перестанет работать. Он может постоять за себя. И, наверное, за всех в этом мире.

Внутри пахнет костром и сыростью дома, в котором давно никто не живет. Они притащили с улицы пустую бочку, разожгли огонь — ненадолго, только чтобы сварить в консервных банках кашу. Перед входной дверью свален пузатый старый комод, поэтому сегодня они оба смогут поспать. Сон у них не бывает ни глубоким, ни спокойным, но Ендже почему-то кажется, что в эту ночь они даже смогут выспаться, а не просто закрыть глаза на несколько часов, а потом открыть их и понять, что ничего не изменилось. Ендже чувствует на поясе теплую руку Джексона и не может точно сказать, кому это объятие, эта близость нужнее, но не боится признаться, что с ощущением шершавых пальцев на животе темнота уже не кажется такой опасной.

— Я положил в рюкзак яблоко, слона, термометр, завтрак, открытку, бутылку, небоскреб, цветы, свитер, палку, тетрадь, ботинок, море, ложку, серебро, фольгу и… — Ендже задумывается на пару секунд, чтобы придумать слово — не слишком длинное, но не связанное с предыдущим, — и миксер.

Джексон тяжело вздыхает. Целый километр протащить на своей спине Ендже — конечно, нет проблем. Сыграть в игру, где нужно запоминать каждое названное слово — нет, это не его остановочка. Он раскрывает ладонь и начинает заново загибать пальцы:

— Я положил в рюкзак яблоко, слона, термометр, завтрак, открытку, бутылку, небоскреб, цветы, свитер, палку, тетрадь, ботинок, море и свою любовь к Чхве Ендже.

— Перестань, — Ендже несильно хлопает Джексона по руке. — Ты проиграл.

— Что, отвергаешь меня? Ты ужасный человек.

Джексон произносит это прямо Ендже в затылок — проникновенно и особенно театрально, так, как умеет только он. Ендже готов поклясться, что сейчас его сверлят сзади взглядом человека, которого только что предали и оскорбили в лучших чувствах. В груди рождается тихий, довольный смешок, от которого становится щекотно. Джексон тут же мягко похлопывает Ендже по ребрам, как будто поощряет. _Смейся. Улыбайся. Давай, так и делают люди_.

— Задача состоит в том, чтобы вспомнить и повторить всю цепочку вещей, а не в том, чтобы признаться кому-то в любви.

— Прости, я не понимаю по-корейски.

А потом Джексон проходится пальцами по ребрам. Ендже не вскрикивает только потому, что приучил себя не кричать. Щекотка сводит его с ума, наполняет грудную клетку тоннами тех коротких смешков, и главное не выпустить их наружу. Ендже рывком разворачивается лицом к Джексону, отвечает на нападение нападением и пытается залезть на него сверху, чтобы выиграть преимущество в этой абсолютно глупой детской борьбе. Им нельзя шуметь, нельзя валять друг друга по полу, нельзя случайно задевать ногами бочку и беситься до боли в животе от сдерживаемого смеха. Им полагается молча ждать наступления следующего дня. Только невозможно все время жить в тупом ожидании и делать его своим смыслом жизни. Такие дни, как сегодняшний, — почти спокойные, удачные, счастливые, — именно эти дни в конечном итоге заставляют их не просто открывать глаза каждое утро, а вставать. Идти дальше. Ставить бесконечные кресты на бесконечных дверях. Убивать ходячих, дышать их запахом, видеть их за поворотом или в кустах, слышать их хрипы. Уставать, плакать. Хотеть жить.

Это нормально. Так и делают люди.

Ендже валится обратно на пол. Дышит быстро и шумно, закашливается, снова дышит. У него бешено бьется сердце и лицо болит от улыбки. Он смотрит в темноту потолка, и ему кажется, что внутрь залили кипяток из кружки, только что снятой с костра, и теперь внутри горячо и приятно. Потому что Джексон снова кладет свою руку на живот и гребет его под свой бок. И все хорошо.

Завтра наступит.


End file.
